


Words Cut Deep, Stares Cut Deeper

by 425599167



Series: Truth In Legends [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, canon fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/425599167/pseuds/425599167
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss of Starkiller Base has jeopardized the First Order's alliance with the Empire of the Hand, leading Hux and Kylo Ren to confront its leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Cut Deep, Stares Cut Deeper

"Gentlemen, I am at a loss," spoke the admiral, his even tone showing the smallest hint of disdain, "The contributions of manpower and raw materials made to the First Order were specifically meant to be relegated to reconstructing the Imperial Navy, and fortifying worlds in the event of a New Republic invasion. _Not_  for a planet-killer. Or is Supreme Leader Snoke's ultimate plan to obliterate the worlds we intend to reclaim?"

As Hux fumed next to him, at a loss for words, Kylo Ren took a few defiant steps forward. "Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Supreme Leader's plan will bring order to the galaxy. His mastery of the dark side makes him more dangerous than any battle station."

The admiral looked away from Ren, unimpressed, instead stroking the chin of the ysalamiri mount on its nutrient frame next to his command chair. "Is he really?" he said, as Ren came to a stop a few meters away, sensing the suppression of the Force surrounding the Chiss.

Watching his colleague get taken down a peg made Hux a bit more confident. "Sir, with respect, while Starkiller Base may have been lost, we were still able to strike a critical blow to the New Republic. Their capital and the other planets of the Hosnian system are gone, along with the majority of that sector's fleet."

Thawn's eyes narrowed, the red glow intensifying. "Indeed. You destroyed the capital. Along with many of the corrupt and decadent senators willing to ignore the countless infractions the First Order has made to the treaty with the New Republic, along with the most inexperienced commanders of the enemy fleet. Which leaves the enemy ranks without any infighting to slow them in rallying forces for a swift counterattack now that the First Order has gone too far. Meanwhile, General Leia's 'Resistance', with all its experienced pilots, soldiers, and agents, continues to plague your forces after she destroyed your most powerful asset. An asset which, and do correct me if I'm somehow mistaken, you based your entire strategy around, after disregarding the construction of defensive battle stations around key planets."

Hux tried, and completely failed, to hide his unease at the reprimand as those glowing red eyes studied him, that blue, alien face staring without any expression besides mild disappointment. Criticizing his failure. He tried to come up with some flaw in the summary, but he couldn't.

Despite his previous failure to intimidate the admiral, Ren was unfazed. "It doesn't matter. All that matters now is finding and killing Luke Skywalker. Without the Jedi, the New Republic _will_ fall."

His expression changing from critical to impassive, Thrawn decided to test the dark sider. "You'll excuse me if I doubt the practicality of your plan for dominance."

"You doubt the power of the Force? After serving the first Emperor?"

"I'm merely considering your reasoning. Has the Force lead you to Skywalker yet? And if it does, will it destroy the ships of the enemy navy, which according to reports from my intelligence agents, outnumber our combined forces nearly three to one? Will it provide a battle plan with which you can supply ships and soldiers during an invasion? Will it manufacture weapons, droids, replacement parts, medical supplies, and rations?"

After a few seconds of pause, Ren realized he had to say _something_. "There is no limit to the power of the Force," he responded assertively. But ineffictively.

"I'm sure. But I'm not sure whether _you_ are in control of that power."

"I've fully mastered the power of the dark side."

"Yes. I remember how supremely effective those who follow the 'dark side' are at leading others. I remember quite vividly Lord Vader killing perfectly competent officers for minor infractions, or failures they could not have possibly avoided. And how the terror he inspired in his own most effective supporters to take their own lives rather than face him over inconsequential losses."

Ren fidgeted in a way Hux had never seen before. There were plenty of occasions he'd seen the cloaked man about to throw a tantrum like a child after having his abilities doubted. But it was always  _his own_ abilities that were in question. To mock Vader like that...

Increasingly on edge, Hux tried to appeal Thrawn's sense of duty, and get this discussion back on track. "Need I remind you, that in case of an attack by the New Republic, the Empire of the Hand agreed to declare war on them as well?"

"An agreement which the First Order already violated by wasting resources on another superweapon. I knew of your countless breaches of the arms limitations set by the New Republic, but I had expected you would show greater loyalty to other successors of the Empire."

"The First Order is the _only_ worthy successor to Emperor Palpatine's reign," insisted Ren.

"Then I suppose the First Order has no need of the resources of my empire, as you've certainly constructed hundreds of Resurgent-Class Star Destroyers instead of...a planet-sized base, capable of consuming entire stars...somehow. Which has been destroyed. And of course, you're fully capable of defending your own worlds, and won't require our aid despite the recent declaration of war."

"NO!" shouted Hux, in spite of himself, glancing between the admiral and Kylo Ren, whom he could practically feel judging him through that damn helmet, "Grand Admiral, we fully grasp the magnitude of the loss, but the current situation is simple: the New Republic has declared war on the First Order, we need your help to repel them, and if you don't, their remaining leaders will push further into the Unknown Regions, discover your empire, and attack you as well."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow, giving a miniscule, approving grin, glancing in Kylo Ren's direction as he spoke. "I'm glad to see someone in your nation's leadership understands the magnitude of what has transpired."

While Thrawn was protected by the ysalamiri, Hux could practically feel the rage radiating from his compatriot. "In the future, we will be more considerate of our alliance."

"Good. Once the fleet is ready, the Empire of the Hand will assist you in your coming campaign. But from now on, liaisons from my empire will be present to ensure our contributions to the war effort are not squandered on whatever else you salvaged from the Maw Installation," as the visitors turned to leave, Grand Admiral Thrawn raised a finger to signal them to wait. "I have one more condition, if you want my assistance."

"Which is?" asked Hux hesitantly.

"One of the prisoners in your custody, the agent formerly known as the 'Emperor's Hand', is to be turned over to me."

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I whipped up in an hour, because as much as I loved The Force Awakens, Thrawn could wipe the floor with these two.
> 
> The title is taken from this wonderful rap about the Grand Admiral: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4a5TvbVBgmM
> 
> I bet he'd get along great with Phasma, though.
> 
> EDIT: So in the comments people are making fun of the First Order's level of competence compared to Thrawn, but consider this: Ultra-Strategist Phasma™. Sure, you make fun of how she was dumped in a trash compactor (off-screen) but note that lowering the shields wasn't enough. The Resistance fighters weren't powerful enough to destroy Starkiller Base, and she knew that, so she played along, letting them send all of their ships to their doom (and most of the _were_ blown up) in a futile assault rather than evacuate the base which the weapon would have destroyed. She figured her troops would be able to find and apprehend the saboteurs, and we see stormtroopers showing up en masse.
> 
> And why didn't this work?
> 
> Because Kylo Ren wanted to dramatically stand on a bridge over a giant pit rather than FIND AND DISARM THE EXPLOSIVES!
> 
> In short, Ultra-Strategist Phasma™.


End file.
